russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Number 1 iDMZ
April 25, 2013 In top left: DJ Ouch, The Destroyer, Marc the Spark, DJ Alfie, Kaye, Peewee and with the bottom left: The Unbeatable, The Sting, The Executioner, ZJ Ziggy, Arthur, The Force, DJ Marlon, H-Town and DJ Buzz. The one and only dance music station in the country as they claim, the nation's #1 dance music FM radio in the Asia and nationwide in the country as iDMZ 891 turns 2nd year anniversarry celebration to be an all-male DJs crew with spiced up with 1 lady jocks with nice voices and party attitude. Keep calm and 3 radio stations: iDMZ 891, Magic 89.9 and Mellow 947, according to the RadioActive. Target radio listeners in all ages and classes A-B-C markets, the AC Nielsen said last 2011, and now, the recently concluded RRC survey contirms it. iDMZ 891 is the undisputed #1 internet danze mix FM radio station in Mega Manila and nationwide that caters to an audience that loves to hear a dance music and remixed music beating the competition. From old school music to the new tracks of today, iDMZ is by far the one and only souirce of urban and danze music in the country and in the Asia of dance music party club. iDMZ 891 continues to plays non-stop mix of dance songs, remixed music, K-Pop and more dance songs. The women of iDMZ: (from left) are Kaye. Music entertainment, news and information. Once again, Danze Muzic Zone known as the new iDMZ 891 is on top of everyone else, now beating the competition with FM radio stations Mellow 947 and Magic 89.9. Recently, its own listening app, available in Android phones and iOS. Get to enjoy iDMZ 891 the portable way by downloading tune in radio app via the app store for iOS and play store available in Android. The men of iDMZ: (from left) are The Unbeatable, DJ Ouch, The Destroyer, The Force, The Sting, ZJ Ziggy, Atrhur, Marc the Spark, DJ Alfie, The Executioner, DJ Marlon, H-Town and Peewee. The number 1, 24 hours-a-day, 7 days-a-week, danze music zone, male, female, young, old and in between. Everyone even the competition iis riding iDMZ will continue to give you the best Danze Muzic Zone, more favorite international artist and their favorite Korean pop music style artist. Simply text iDMZ to 8888 from Globe. New two big surveys shows AC Nielsen and Radio Research Council (RRC''). '''iDMZ' will once again as the Mega Manila's #1 internet danze mix FM radio nationwide in the country and in the Asia got a good line-up of new original shows of iDMZ become a new trend of FM radio with all the good stuff. IDMZ PROGRAM LINE-UP Wave 24, every Sundays from 6am to 6am. Slow Jam, starts on Mondays from 6am to 6am, the following day with some of iDMZ DJs. Be Heard!, every Fridays 10am to 12nn with a replay 8pm to 10pm (Manila time, Philippines). Rockin' Manila, now playing alternative rock music Saturday 6-9am with The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) with Pinoy rock hits at 7-9pm (Manila time, Philippines) with The Force (Neil Centeno). Saturday Clubbing with The Sting and DJ Marlon starts Saturdays from 9pm-12mn (Manila time, Philippines). Back to the 80's n' early 80's with host Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy every Saturdays from 9am-1pm and 12mn-2am (Manila time, Philippines). Throwback Baddest every Saturday at 1-6pm (Manila time, Philippines) with DJ Alfie. Peewee in the Morning with Peewee (Peewee Wenceslao), every Monday to Friday from 6-10am. OPM in-a-Raw starts everyday, every hour. Mobile Circuit every Friday 10pm-2am The Word hourly news with DJ Kaye (Kaye Tan) airing from Monday to Saturday 7am-6pm. Together with urban music source, The Flow (Monday to Friday 10pm - 2am), composed of hip-hop and R&B tracks with H-Town and DJ Buzz.